Cardcaptor Sakura The New Adventures
by Dalaofu
Summary: And old friend of Syaoran's appears and stays in Tomeda. But, an old foe of Clow Read has returned to have his revenge on Clow's decendents. Read on to find out.
1. An Old Friend

Cardcaptor Sakura- A New Adventure  
Episode 1: An Old Friend  
  
Konichiwa all you S+S lovers out there. Sorry I took do long to write again, but I was enjoying my holidays.  
Any way, CCS: The Nex Gen is a series that takes place after the second movie.   
  
Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is copyrighted by CLAMP. I have no owership of characters in this story whatsoever, except those of my own  
creation.  
  
A few facts in this story:   
1.) Tomoyo-chan is going out with Eriol-kun.  
2.) Meiling is still in Japan.  
3.) No one is gay.  
4.) Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki-kun are going out together.  
5.) Everything else is the same as the anime.  
  
"these" means speech.  
'these' mean thought  
[these] mean sounds  
{these} mean author's note  
*****these***** means elasped time  
  
Now, on with the story!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Prolouge]  
  
Sakura jumped into her beloved Syaoran-kun's arms. She looked up into his auburn eyes as they held each other. "You, you love me, Sakura?" "Yes, Syaoran-kun. I've loved you ever since you told me that you loved me." They looked into each others eyes, red-aburn into green-emerald. They held each other close, face inches apart. Then, Sakura pressed her lips against Syaoran's and they kissed for the first time as the sun's golden rays covered them.{Watch the 2nd Movie}  
  
[End Prolouge]  
  
It had been six months since the Hope card was created. Syaoran now permantly lived in Japan, with the blessings of his mother. He, along with Sakura and friends, now attended the 7-2 class. At this moment, Syaoran was having tea at the Kinomoto residence. "Arigatou, Sakura, for inviting me." Sakura sat down next to Syaoran on the couch as he wraped his arms around his shoulders. "Anything for my you, koishii." she said, as she layed her head on his chest. "How much longer before your brother comes back?" Sakura looked at the living room clock. "Oniichan won't be back for a couple of hours." "Good. We'll have some time together, alone." Sakura just smiled as they cuddled closer together. "Oh yes, and old friend of mine from Hong Kong sent me a letter," Syaoran took out a piece of paper with Chinese writing on it. "He says he'll be moving to Japan. Specifically to Tomeda." "That's great! I can't wait to ask him about the embarassing secrets you keep from me!" Syaoran sweatdrops as Sakura giggles uncontrollably.  
  
******************************  
  
Come Monday morning, Sakura got up on time so that she could meet this old friend of Syaoran's. She rushed down stairs after changing, etc, and was greeted by the sight of her brother. "Ohaiyo, Kaijuu" Sakura brings up her fist and stomps over to her brother. "Sakura is not a kaijuu!" Touya just puts his coffee cup on her head, again. "You're still not tall enough, kaijuu" She struggles and escapes, and sits down on her seat, "Ohaiyo, okaa-san" she says to her mother's picture on the dining table.   
  
"Ohaiyo, Sakura," "Ohaiyo, otaa-san" Fujitaka places a tray of food in front of her. "Hoishii! Itatakimas!" She finishes her food and puts on her blades, meeting Syaoran outside her house. "Man, I hope your brother doesn't catch me here." Sakura just laughed, "Don't worry, he's still eating his breakfast." Sakura looked around for signs of anyone. "What are you looking for, Sakura?" "Where's that friend of yours? You said he'd be here." "He went on ahead. Now let's go"  
  
As they arrive in school, Sakura asks Syaoran, "So, where is this friend of yours?" Syaoran parks his bike next to another, larger blue bike. "Oh, he's here. Look over at the trees, there beside the pond." Sakura turned to look at the grove of trees next to the pond. At first, she couldn't see anything, but then she notice a shadow of a person in the trees. This person stepped out of the darkness and into the light, "Hoooo-ehhhhh?" He was of a very large build and looked to be about a head taller then the average thirteen year-old.   
  
His hair was a true black and combed with the fringe hanging over his forehead. He wore glasses He walked over to where they were standing, one hand in his pocket. Sakura could see he was also muscular. "Ohaiyo gozaimazu, Kinomoto-san. I'm Lim Dalong, Syaoran's old friend from his early days." "How old are you?" she asked. "Same age as you, 13" "Hooo-ehhhh?" Dalong just laughed. "I know, I know. I don't look my age, but trust me, I act my age." He turned towards Syaoran, "So, Little Wolf, this is the girl you've talked about in your letters. I must say you have good taste." Sakura blushed at the compliment. "By the way, where's that cute cousin of yours. I'd really like to date her sometime."   
  
"Is someone talking about me?" The trio turned to see Meiling parking her red bike next to the other two. Dalong blushed as he realised Meiling had heard him.{You can imagine how funny it is to see such a huge guy blush} "Well, Dalong. How about a double date?" "Nani? You want to go out with me?" "Why not?" she replied, approaching Dalong shyly, "I like guys like you, big, strong, sweet and SO gentlemenly" she said, as she grasped his arm. Dalong blushed at the number of compliments while Meiling was thinking, 'I can't believe I said all that!'.   
  
"KAWAII!" The foursome were surprised as Tomoyo and Eriol jumped out from behind the bushes. Tomoyo was holding her camcorder, "I got everything on tape!" Dalong just sweatdropped, "You must be Dadouji Tomoyo, and the boy is Hiragizawa Eriol, the reincarnation of Clow Read, am I right?" "Correction, my good man. One of two reincarnations." replied Eriol. Dalong turned to Syaoran, "I thought you said she only vidoed Kinomoto-san?" "I'll record anything kawaii, and that was definitely kawaii." Tomoyo said, flashing her "I'm-so-cute" smile.   
  
"Why don't we make it a triple-date?" Eriol suggested, in his child's voice. "We could have it at my place. Plenty of rooms, if you know what I mean." he said, giving a wink. Syaoran and Sakura blushes, while Dalong and Meiling were just plain confused. "Huh? What do you mean by that, Eriol-san?" Dalong asked. Meiling tip-toed and whispered something into his ear, all the while blushing red. Dalong just laughed a big, bellowing laugh. "Oh I see. And this coming from the reincarnation of Clow Read?"   
  
Eriol just shrugged, "I have my own personality, you know, and I think it's partly cause of my spending so much time with Tomoyo-san." Tomoyo just flashed her patented "I'm so cute" smile, again. "You got that right, honey."  
[Ding, Dong, Dang, Dong] The scoll bell sounded the beginning of the day. The group moved towards the classrooms, not noticing a dark, shodowy figure in the trees. "Soon, decendents of Clow, I will have my revenge upon you." With that, the figure dissappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Was that too short? It was really just meant as an intro to the new character. There's more then meets the eye with Lim Dalong, so watch out for him. In case you didn't know:  
  
onii-chan = cute way of saying 'big brother'  
okaa-san = mother  
otaa-san = father  
ohaiyo = good morning  
Dalong = Chinese for 'Big Dragon'  
Meiling = Chinese for pretty girl [or something like that]  
  
BTW, those of you who haved watced the 2nd Movie will realised that the place where Eriol-kun's house used to stand is now a themepark. He's gotten a new house since then, some where in Tomoyo's residence. In other words, it's STILL a mansion. More on this in later chapters.   
Please send me your reviews and ideas. Criticism is welcomed, just point out where I can improve upon my writing technique. Till next chapter, Ja-ne, mina-san.  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. A New Foe Surfaces

Cardcaptor Sakura - A New Adventure  
  
Episode 2: A New Foe Surfaces  
  
Hi guys. I'm back with 'episode' two of CCS - ANA. A few words from the new character, Dalong  
  
Dalaofu: Hi Dalong, welcome to the studio.  
  
Dalong: Great to be here. You did model me after yourself, you know.  
  
Dalaofu: Not exactly, but close enough. Tell our viewers what your part in the story will be.  
  
Dalong: Well, I'll be helping Sakura in the technical aspects of this series. You know? Computers and stuff.  
  
Dalaofu: Thanks. See ya in the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: All Cardcaptor Sakura characters are owned by CLAMP.  
  
I do not claim any ownership of CCS characters. I'm just borrowing them.  
  
A few facts in this story:  
  
1.) Tomoyo-chan is going out with Eriol-kun.  
  
2.) Meiling is still in Japan.  
  
3.) No one is gay.  
  
4.) Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki-kun are going out together.  
  
5.) Everything else is the same as the anime.  
  
"these" means speech.  
  
'these' mean thought  
  
[these] mean sounds  
  
{these} mean author's note  
  
these means elasped time  
  
Sakura is once again in her dreamscape. She sees Tomeda Elementry. On top of the building is a mysterious cloaked figure. Not much of him can be seen, only red, glowing eyes. She herself was in her school uniform, on the building as well, facing the dark form. "You, descendent of Clow Reed, will die at my hands" the figure says, pointing a gnarled finger at her. "But why?" she asks, knowing that, in the dreamscape, nothing can hurt her. "Because of Clow! I am his enemy, and since he is gone, you must be the ones to die. I am his enemy, and I will destory all who has his blood". Sakura gasped. Her father would be in danger! Sakura ran towards the cloaked figure, but it got no closer. Evil laughter erupted from its throat, a dark, maniacal laughter..........  
  
"Nooo!!!" Sakura screamed as she sat up straight-up in bed, sweat dripping across her face. Kero-chan woke up from his room in the drawer. "Sakura, daijobu ka?" "I had a dream, Kero-chan, and not just a normal one." "Tell me about it." Sakura recounted what had happened in her dream. Kero floated around, pondering. "It's just as I feared, he's come for his revenge." Sakura looked puzzled, "You know who that cloaked figure in my dream was?" Kero nodded. "Hai. From your description, he's probably Anbaa Ashura, a necromancer from Clow's time." "Ho-eh? A necromancer?" Kero started to explain to Sakura:  
  
"A necromancer is one who can call creatures from the dark side and from beyond the grave. Anbaa Ashura was a powerful necromancer, able to summon the most vile creatures from the deepest regions of Hell. To become a necromancer, one must make a pact with Satan himself. That is why it is said that necromancers serve the Lord of Demons himself. Clow opposed Anbaa when he had tried to take over Japan. Clow was able to defeat Anbaa using the very cards you know hold, sealing him away in an unknown cave."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about him?" she asked, fear spreading across her face. "It didn't seem important at the time, and I thought he'd be dead after so many centuries! But I guess being a necromancer also gives you immortality. If so, he's probably stronger then before. It's gonna be a tough fight Sakura. Clow himself could not destroy Anbaa, only seal him away. Now, after so much time, Anbaa will be stronger then ever." Sakura 'Ho-eh!'ed, absolutely frightened at the thought of having to battle the undead. "And I thought we were done with the magic business!" "Be on your guard, Sakura. You'd better tell Tomoyo and the other two about this. Tomoyo will be safe enough, but since the gaki and the 'little girl' are decendents of Clow, they'll be in trouble" "What about onii-chan and otaa- san?"Sakura asked, too worried to notice that Kero-chan had just insulted Syaoran and Meiling, again, "Yue and I can keep and eye on them."  
  
"Now, hurry up and get changed before you get to school late again." Surprisingly, no one had come to investigate the scream. After getting ready, Sakura went down to the dining room to find her a tired looking Touya cooking breakfast. "Ohaiyo, oniichan. You don't look so good" "I just need more sleep. That scream woke me up straight away." he said through a yawn. "Why didn't you come and investigate?" "I figured you finally looked in the mirror, kaijuu." he answered, a grin across his face. Sakura tried to stomp on his foot, but he moved it just in time, causing pain to shoot up her leg. He grinned even more, "To slow, kaijuu". Sakura just "Hmph!" and sat down at the table. "Ohaiyo, okaa-san" In the picture, her mother was dressed in white, with a black ribbon around her neck. {Picture from the 'Illusion' episode}  
  
Her mother actually looked worried. Sakura learnt long ago from her brother that those facial expressions were not to be taken lightly. Sakura just smiled, "Don't worry okaa-san, I have the Wolf, Moon and Sun to protect me," she whispered to the picture, obviously referring to Syaoran, Yue and Keroberos . After Sakura blinked, the picture had changed expession. It was smiling, altough there were wtill a few 'worry lines' visible. "Ohaiyou, Sakura-san." Sakura looked up from the picture to see her father enter. "Ohaiyo, otaa-san" Fujitaka sat down at his usual place. "Ohaiyo, Nadesiko- san" he smiled as he greeted the picture. Touya place a plate of food on three places. When they were all seated, they started to eat. "Itatakimas"  
  
[AT SCHOOL]  
  
"Ohaiyo, Dalong-kun" "Ohaiyo, Sakura-chan". The group was gathered in class. Sakura had found it appropriate to call him 'Dalong-kun' as he was a close friend of Syaoran's, and she had insisted that he call her 'Sakura- chan'. Besides, what did she have to fear? He was as much a gentleman as Eriol-kun, and he was also romantically involved with Meiling-chan. He had been introduced to the class earlier in the week. It was surprising that the class still had room for another addition, after Eriol AND Meiling had come back. When Sakura had asked Tereda-sensei about this, he had just shrugged, saying, "It seems a few of the students from last years 6-2 class have been moved off to other classes". Dalong had overheard this, and stifled a laugh. "If only they knew." You see, Dalong was a computer whiz, and by using his skills, was able to hack into the schools computer system and change the 7th grade class rosters.  
  
Naoko had been asking Dalong how he had gotten to be so big when Sakura had entered the classroom. "As I was saying, I think it was probably because of genetics. My father and mother were both tall people. As for my size, I just pump some iron on the sides." This was very true. He didn't have exceptionally large muscles. They were just well defined. Naoko asked him yet another question, "Do you have any special talents?" "Well, I can play the guitar." "What kind?" "Any kind really, but I really enjoy my electric guitar." Just then the school bell rang, signalling the start of lessons. As the group dispersed, Dalong told them to meet him after school at the music room.  
  
[After school]  
  
"It's a good thing I brought this here today." Dalong was carrying his prize possession, a black, white electric guitar. "I didn't see you with the guitar this morning," Sakura asked. "I left this here before going to class." "Speaking of guitars," Takashi had started rambling," did you know that..." "Hai, hai." Chiharu had covered his mouth before he could finish. 'Please Dalong, play for us, before Yamazaki-kun starts taking again," Chiharu begged. Dalong laughed. He had learned from Chiharu about Takashi's tendency to tell lies. What amused him more was the fact that Syaoran and Sakura still believed what he said. "Alright, here we go."  
  
He plugged in his guitar to the amplifier. He started to play a guitar solo of "Kotchi Wo Muite"{This song is in the character song cd and is sung by Meiling}. They were awestruck at how well he played it, even Eriol. After he finished, he got a standing ovation form all of them, especially Meiling. Dalong knew very well it was her favourite song. "Encore, encore!" Meiling shouted as she clapped her hands. He decided to play one more song. He started to play "Fruits & Candy" {Jap third season closing theme}. Again they were awe-struck and again they clapped. Naoko stood up, "Yosh! We'll form a band for the upcoming fun-fair!" She eyed the rest of the group, glasses glinting in the fading sunlight. "And I know where the other members are." she said, an evil smile slashed across her face. They all sweatdropped. "Ho... Hoo-ehh," was all Sakura could muster.  
  
[A few weeks before the fun-fair]  
  
"Hoo-ehh! We've been at this for two weeks straight! When can we take a break?" Sakura whined into the microphone in front of her. "Not until we get this perfect," Naoko said in a stern voice. The newly formed band was practicing in the school theatre. Naoko had made Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran the lead singers. Dalong was on bass guitar, Chiharu was on the drums, and Takashi was the other guitar. Meiling was on the electronic piano, Eriol was on the saxophone and Rika..... was, well, being Rika! She could only play the classical piano, which wouldn't help the group much. So, being who she is, she volunteered to make the bands refreshments. "I wish Naoko-chan would lighten up" Sakura whispered to Syaoran. Syaoran just nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Come on people. You've all heard these songs before. It shouldn't be THAT difficult for you too play 'Fruits & Candy'! Now, take it from the top." They started to play 'Fruits & Candy' again {those of you who have listened to the Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero version, Syaoran fills in the parts where Kero would have sang.} Luckily, they were able to perform up to Naoko's very high expectations. "Yatta! Perfect! Okay everybody, that's a wrap." Sighs of relief are heard all around the theatre. "Come on everyone." Rika calls out in her ohh-so-motherly voice, "Snacks are ready." She holds out tray of bite size sandwiches with an assortment of fillings. "Thanks Rika- chan. I wonder what we'd do without you!" Sakura says, before picking out an egg filled sandwich to sample. "Hoishii! These are delicious." "Thanks. There're my own recipes. Maybe I'll teach you someday." "Domo Arigatou Gozaimashita, Rika-chan"  
  
It was already late when the band had finished the practice. On their way out, Naoko noticed that it was unusually foggy. "Oi, mina-san!" The rest of them turned towards her. "Nani?" "Don't you think that is just a little strange that there's so much fog?" Eriol stroked his chin. "Hmm.. In England I wouldn't have given it another thought. But since this is Japan, it is quite queer. Not only that, but we are not near any water." Sakura was holding on to Syaoran, trembling in fear of what might appear out of the fog. Suddenly, an evil laugh rang out throughout the school yard. Sakura recognized the laugh form her dreams. "He's here." She whispered to Syaoran. A dark, hunchback figure appeared out of the darkness. His face was hidden in the shadows of his cowl, red eyes glaring out of the darkness."So, children of the Clow. We meet at last." He bowed low, in a gesture of mock politeness. Eriol turned to Dalong, "Get the others out of here. We'll handle this." Dalong looked questioningly at Eriol, but turned away to carry out Eriol's request.  
  
Only the three with magic powers were left. "Why be so polite, Anbaa, when we both know you're here to kill us?" Eriol got out his key and transformed it into his wand. Sakura summoned her wand and Syaoran his sword. Suppi- chan and Kero-chan had been hiding inside their respective owner's bag, but they now came out and changed into Spinel Sun and Keroberos. "Ahh...Keroberos. We meet again. I do not recognize the other. No matter, you all will die anyway." Two more figures appeared, to the left and right of Anbaa. One of them looked exactly like Keroberos, but it had a mane and had a pure black coat. The gem in its chest plate was also black. His wings were those of a crow. Dark feathers spread across the wings, seeming to absorb the very light from the air. The other figure was humanoid, it's hair was a black-of-night and was as long as Yue's. His fingers looked sharp, as though he could tear the flesh from bones. His clothes were of pure black as well. "As you can see, Clow, or should I say Eriol?, that you're not the only one that can create guardians. Meet Eclipse and Shadow Moon."  
  
Eclipse was the first to speak, his voice a deep, low growl. "You will not be as lucky as Clow when he had sealed my master away in that wretched cave. He has us now." Shadow Moon spoke in a voice much like Yue's, only lower by a few decibels, "Where Yue is Judge, I am Executioner," He pointed a finger at the three, "YOUR executioner!". Anbaa removed a key from his neck. The head of the key was a skull. "Key which unlocks the secret of the dead, reveal to me your true power. I, Anbaa Ashura, order you under our unholy contract, Release!" The key extended into a large staff, matching the length and size of Eriol's. A skull stood atop the tip of the staff. The sign of the pentagram, the unholy symbol, appeared under Anbaa. "Rise once again, my undead minions. Heed the call of thy master."  
  
Slowly, bodies emerged from the ground. Long, mournful moans escaped the lips of these creatures. They slowly rambled towards the three descendents of Clow, smelling the blood of their long dead enemy. Sakura, though scared out of her wits, stood her ground, Syaoran's presence lending her courage. "Firey, burn those undead creatures!" She released the Firey and burned some of the zombies. The others followed her lead, burning, blasting and electrifying the undead monsters. But it was to no avail, for every zombie they destroyed, more would rise up to take it's place. "They're to many off them!" Sakura screamed, nearly at tears. "So I've noticed" was the reply she got from Syaoran. Just as it seemed they were going to be overwhelmed by the sheer number.........  
  
Haha! A cliffhanger! That's one way to make sure that you all come back and read the next installation. A few words from Eriol and Meiling:  
  
Eriol: Some of you might be surprised that Meling-san and I can play musical instruments.  
  
Meiling: Well, since I ahem okay, okay. Since we wanted to be in this fic, Dalaofu made it a requirement to be able to play a musical instrument as he needed as many as he could get into the band. And Rika really can play classical piano.  
  
Eriol: But since we aren't playing any of the slow songs, she wasn't really needed. Besides, she's doing what she does best. takes a bite from a sandwich Umai!!!  
  
Meiling: See you all next chapter!  
  
Give me your praises and criticisms. Both are equally appreciated. 


	3. A Time For Heros

Cardcaptor Sakura: A New Adventure  
Chp 3: A Time for Heros  
  
Welcome to the next episode of CCS: A New Adventure! This week we'll be featuring  
a new hero. You've probably guessed who he is, but the others won't find out until much later.  
  
Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura and characters are tradeMarks of CLAMP.  
I do not own any CCS character in this story.  
  
I appeal to you to read the other chps as this will help you understand the story.  
  
All rules *refer to Chp 1* apply here  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last time on Cardcaptor Sakura: The New Adventures.......  
  
Anbaa Ashura attacked Sakura and co, summoning his undead army.....  
*Rise once again, my undead minions. Heed the call of thy master!*  
Sakura, Sayoran, Keroberos and Eriol were being overrun by the sheer number of zombies  
*There's to many of them!*  
Watch what happens to Sakura and her friends {and boyfriend *wink*}!  
  
*********************************************  
  
.....a bright sphere of light appeared in the night sky, above our three heros, causing the zombies to back away.  
"Ho-eh? What's going on?" Syaoran covered his eyes from the blinding light, "You tell me." Anbaa and his guardians  
were shielding their faces from the bright light. Syaoran and Sakura peered into the light after getting use to the glare.  
  
Inside the bright sphere was what appeared to be an amoured warrior with metallic wings.  
Anbaa covered his face with his cloak, protecting himself from the blinding glare of the sacred light. "No,  
it can't be possible. I thought I had gotten rid of him a long time ago." The amoured man spoke in a deep, strong   
voice, "Sorry to dissapoint, nercomancer, but I've come to finish what I started." He held out his arm, and a bow appeared,  
one that was made of white energy. He pulled back his other arm, forming an arrow. "Holy Arrow!" With this cry, he realised  
the arrow, which split into many. Zombies that were hit immediately turned to dust, the Holy Arrow releasing their trapped  
souls.   
  
Anbaa shook his fist at the metal angel. "You will pay for this!" With that, he and his guardians dissappered in a puff   
of black smoke. The bright sphere dissappeared, and only the angel of metal was left. He turned towards Sakura,  
"Mistress of the Clow, be warned. Anbaa is not a man to be taken lightly. He is evil incarnate, and will stop at nothing  
to destroy you and those who share the blood of Clow." He took of, flying towards the moon. Sakura tried to chase him,  
but Eriol held her back. "Nande?" Eriol just shook his head. "You'll never catch him. He'll be long gone before you even  
fly up there." Syaoran looked up into the night sky,"Who was he?" "The man who wears the Amour of God." Sakura and  
Syaoran turned to Eriol, "Ho-eh? The Amour of God?" "No one knows his real name as it is said he has taken on many  
human forms. He is known as Tenshi Metura,{means 'Angel of Metal'}. He helped Clow to seal away Anbaa, but was   
killed in the process." It was Syaoran's turn to appear puzzled, "Then how is it we just saw him?" Eriol replied,  
"Clow must have recovered the gem that allows a person to transform into the Amoured Angel. The gem will chose someone   
to carry on the Angel's battle against the forces of darkness. That person must be pure of heart to be able to use the gem's   
power without being destroyed"   
  
"Hmm...I see. So that means that no one evil or corrupt can use the gem's power." Sakura said. "My, my Sakura-san. It seems  
you are no longer as dense as before." Eriol replied, a grin across his face. Sakura just pouted. "Oi, I resent that!" Just then,   
Dalong appeared out of the dissappearing fog. "So guys, what I'd miss?" By now Suppi and Kerochan had changed back to  
their small forms and had gone back into hiding. Although Dalong knew of the Clow Cards, the three  
passed a silent agreement between them, agreeing not to tell him, as their friend would surely try to help, even if he didn't have magical  
powers. "Don't worry, Dragonboy. It's nothing we couldn't handle." Syaoran said, using Dalong's old nickname. All Dalong could say  
was "Oh, grow up Syaoran." With this, the three decendents of Clow laughed and walked off with their friend.   
  
**********{Change of Location}**********  
  
Anbaa and his guardians teleported back to their dark lair. Located at the outskirts of Tomeda and near the cemetery.  
Anbaa had all the privacy he needed and as many bodies as he could raise. He walked up some steps to his throne.  
It was made of a blackish, almost burnt wood, with many spikes extending from the back. The dark socerer sat down, his  
head on one hand, thinking. He slammed his hand down on the armrest, "Why? Why is HE here? I thought he had died   
sealing me in that wretched cave." Shadow Moon stepped foward. "If Master Ashura would permit me to speak?" He asked, half bowing.  
  
Anbaa smiled upon his guardian. Even if he was evil, he still liked politeness. "Speak, my faithful guardian." "I believe that the Angel of  
Metal has found another human host. If we could discover who this person is, we can catch him off guard." Anbaa pondered on this.  
"True, but that person may have no magical powers. He only needs to be pure of heart to use that power." He spat out the words,  
'pure of heart' as if disgusted by them. Eclipse spoke, "We will watch, my lord, and we will strike when the time is right."  
The necromancer smiled an evil smile, and laughed like a mad man as he began to think of future plans to destroy the children of Clow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Is the chapter too short? At any rate this series will have 70 or so chapters, but do complain if you feel the need.  
Next chapter Anbaa decides to rest up after the encounter witl Tenshi Metura and leaves the kids alone for  
a whole weekend! You can guess what's going to happen next, ne, minna-san? 


	4. The 3Rs: Rest, Relaxation and Romance

Untitled 

Cardcaptor Sakura: A New Adventure 

Chapter 4: The 3Rs; Rest, Relaxtion, Romance. 

Yo minna-san! I'm back with chp 4 of CCS:ANA! I know, I know, I took 

way too long to write this. Gomen ne to those who've read my fics posted at 

www.fanfiction.net. I write as fast as I can!!! Last time, Tenshi Metura showed up just 

in the nick of time to save our heros. Due to his encounter with the Amoured Angel, 

Anbaa Ashura has decided to rest up and has left the gang alone for a weekend! 

Need I say more? (Sakura looks at Syaoran coyly, causeing him to blush furiously) 

This is gonna be fun....(Dalaofu with evil look in his eyes) Sakura: I agree (same evil look) 

P.S. I'll be using Wordpad rather then Notepad from now on. Look out some new, more dynamic styles of writing! ^_^ 

"these" means speech. 

'these' mean thought 

[these] mean sounds 

{these} mean author's note 

*****these***** means elasped time 

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is copyrighted by CLAMP. I have no ownership of characters in this story whatsoever, except those of my own creation. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Tomoyo had invited the couples to her house for the weekend. This would include Eriol, Syaoran, Sakura, Takashi, Chiharu, Dalong and Meiling. Suppi and Kero-chan were made to stay at Sakura's house, in case Anbaa decided to try and attack Kinomoto-sensei or Touya. Sakura was busy packing her things for the sleep-over. "Kero-chan, have you seen my favorite tank-top?" 

Kero flew out of the closet and handed it to her. It was white with sakura blossoms strewn across the front. It stopped two inches short of Sakura's... assets, thus showing a lot of skin. 'I wonder if Syaoran-kun will like this?' she thought as she changed into it, her innocence not allowing her to realize that him likeing it was not the only reaction she'd recieve from him. She blushed at the thought of being alone with Syaoran again. "Daijoubu ka, Sakura?" the oh so dense Kero said as he placed a paw on her forehead. {taking after his mistress, ne?} 

Sakura snapped back to reality, shaking the blush from her face. "Iie, Kero-chan. Daijoubu." "Yokata..." Kero breathed a sigh of relief. Sakura finished packing the rest of her clothes and her toothbrush. Other then the tank-top, she was also wearing black, skin-tight pants {kinda like leotards, but it stops at her waist} with white stripes along the sides. Over these she wore a pink winter coat so that Touya couldn't see her tank-top. She laughed at the thought of him discovering what she was wearing. "You really gonna wear that at the sleep-over?" Kero asked. He wasn't too happy that his Mistress was going to wear something so, revealing. "Don't worry, Kero-chan. Syaoran wouldn't do a thing to harm me" she said as she left the room. Kero heard her walk down the stairs. "Leaving already, kaijuu?" "Sakura is not a kaijuu!" Kero shook his head, "Same old Sakura." 

**********(At the Li's apartment)********** 

It was much the same at Syaoran's apartment building. Dalong's family had moved into the same building and were now next door neighbour's with Syaoran. Meiling was in her room, deciding what nightwear to bring with her. She already had on a red cheongsam, with a leg slit from the bottom up to mid-thigh, which allowed her to move easily in the rather body-hugging dress. It showed off her curves nicely. She was deciding between an oversized t-shirt or a short, near see-through nightie when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Syaoran opened the door, "You ready to go?" "Syaoran! Just the person I wanted to see," she said, a huge grin plastered on her face. "Nani?" "Well, you've known Dalong-kun for a very long time, right?" "Yeah, so?" 

She looked at Syaoran shyly, "Could you tell me which he'd prefer?" she said, holding up the t-shirt and nightie. She waited for his answer, her face down so that he couldn't see the redness in her cheeks. Syaoran stroked his chin as he looked at the two clothes. The nightie was red with trimmings along the bottom and nearly see-through. It was accompanied by an equally red silk robe. The t-shirt was one Syaoran had given her for her thirteenth birthday {hey, they're still cousins afterall!}. It was a simple, red cotten shirt {it's a fact that Meiling's fave color is red} with the words "Kiss Me" printed in large, gold letters on the front. 

As Syaoran didn't want his bestfriend to die from bloodloss..."Use the shirt, Meiling", he said. "Aww..." 

"Nani? Disappointed are we?" Meiling thought of how much she had spent to get that nightie. "Maybe I should return the nightie," she said, disappointment showing in her voice. "Well, you could get it a few sizes bigger," he said, leaving for the door. "Doushite?" "You could save it for later", Syaoran said with a wink, closing the door behind him. It took Meiling a few mintues to realize what he had meant. A familiar feeling overcame her face. "SYAORAN!!!" 

**********(At the Dadouji Residence)********** 

Eriol had arrived early at the Daidouji residence. He had sent Suppi-chan to keep an eye on Touya, by order of the Clow Mistress. Even if Touya no longer had his powers, he was still in danger as the blood of Clow ran through his veins. Nakuru was home alone and had decided to read a book Suppi-chan had recommended. Eriol grinned at the thought of this. "What's so funny, Eriol-kun?"Tomoyo asked, as she sat the dining table for lunch. Her guests were scheduled to arrive at 6pm, but she had decided to give Sakura a fifteen mintue grace period, given the fact she was always late. 

Eriol gently hugged her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist."Nothing really. Just wondering how long Nakuru will be able to sit still with a book." "Knowing her, not long at all." she replied,smiling. Eriol just laughed. "Now, let me go so I can finish setting the table." Tomoyo wears a simple, white, long-sleeved cottondress that stops just above her ankles and a pink bow in her hair. Eriol also had also chosen to wear simple clothes. A white,short-sleeved T-shirt and black pants was all he wore at the moment. They both wore the obligatory slippers that was required in all Japanese households. Eriol loosened his grip enough so that she could slip out easily. 

She turned around in his arms and gave him a quick peck on the lips before continueing to set the table. Eriol just stood there, dazed. The red tint on Tomoyo's cheeks was very visible due to her pale skin, but she tried to hide it anyway. She had never really kissed him on the lips before. 'Well, except for that one other time.' she thought. blushing hard. {prolouge fic alert!} By the time Eriol had recovered, Tomoyo had finished setting the table. He hugged her from behind again, whispering into her ear, "You'll get more tonight". This sent shivers down her spine and she turned around and playfully hit him in the chest, "I hate the fact you can do that to me", she pouted. Eriol just smirked. "You're lucky okaa-sama is away on a business trip, or you'd be in big trouble," she said. "Like I don't have to worry about your bodyguards," he replied, looking for the four women dressed in black. Tomoyo just waved her hand dismissively, "I let them have the weekend off. So,it's just you, me and," she takes out her video recorder, "my trusty camcorder!" Eriol sweatdrops and shakes his head. "Tomoyo-san, you'll never change" he said as she once again flashed her "I'm-so-cute" smile. 

Just then one of the maids walked in, "Excuse me, ojo-sama, but the first off you guests have arrived." "Arigatou. I'll go and receive them. Go and make sure that the cook has lunch ready" "Hai, ojo-sama." With that, the maid walked off. Eriol looked at Tomoyo suspiciously. "Nani? No bowing? No curtsey?" "Hai. What do you think I am? Royalty? Oh wait...stupid question." Again Eriol laughed. "I don't want to treat them like that! It's degrading and they are paid afterall." "Whatever suits you best, Mi'lady," Eriol replied, bowing low. Tomoyo giggled, "Oh, my Prince Charming is here! Now, let's go and receive our guests before they turn to dust." Eriol took note that she had said 'our' and not 'my' guests. 'I guess we're getting some where afterall' he thought, as he followed her to the door. 

*********************************************** 

Sakura got off the bus at Tomoyo's stop. The coat and gloves {pink, of course} kept her warm in the chilly weather. {If you've forgotten,it happens to be winter!} She walked up to the gate and pressed the doorbell. "Dadouji des. Who is it?" A familiar voice floated over the com system. "Tomoyo-chan. It's Sakura." "Sakura-chan! Wait a mintue, I'll let you in." The com went slient as the buzz from the automatic gate signaled that it was opening. Sakura walked in towards the front door as the gate closed shut. The fountain, usually alive with the sound of falling water, was silent as the Daidoujis turned it off during winter. The water was now frozen over, reminding her of the time she had captured the Freeze. 

Syaoran had risked his life to help her capture it, but then again, wasn't that why he had been awarded the card? She vaugely remembered him punching the ice that had held her down, trying to free her. She had nearly fallen to the eternal slumber, but Syaoran had refused to give up and had been able to revive her. She blushed as she thought of the boy she loved most, his body now more masculine now that the hormones had kicked in. Her thoughts were interrupted as she bumped into someone, nearly falling over. Strong hands grabbed her arms, preventing her from falling. "Daijoubu ka, Sakura?" Sakura blushed as she realised who she had bumped into. "Daijoubu, Syaoran-kun" she said, looking up into his auburn eyes. 

They were like that for what seemed like hours, in reality it was only ten mintues, before..."Kawaii!!!" Both lovebirds got the shock of their lives as Tomoyo jumped out from the front door shouting, camcorder in hand. "To-tomoyo-chan," "Gomenasai for scaring you like that, but the rest of our friends are waiting." she said, as she ushered the two inside. Everyone had been seated. Only now did Sakura notice what Syaoran was wearing. He had on a green, turtle-neck sweater. It seemed that he didn't like the cold too much. He also wore black pants that were smiliar to Eriol's. When she saw what Dalong was wearing, she gasped in shock. He had on a green t-shirt with the sleeves torn out and simple blue jeans. Dalong noticed that she was staring at him and laughed when he realized that she was staring at his clothes. "Daijoubu, Sakura-chan. Unlike my good friend here," he patted Syaoran's back as he took his place, "I have a better resistance to the cold. Besides," he said, nodding his head towards the coat rack, "I came in trenchcoat." True enough, there was a large trenchcoat hanging on the rack. Sakura felt the inside lining. It's was warm and furry. "What's this inside lining made of?" she asked. "Nothing special," he replied, "It's just specially treated wool. Helps keep the cold out." 

"Sakura-chan, you sit here, beside Li-kun," Tomoyo gestured toward the seat as she took her own place at the head of the table, with Eriol on her right side. Syaoran, Sakura, Dalong and Meiling took up the left side of the table, while Chiharu and Takashi filled up the right. "Good thing I asked the chef to cook lunch later, Sakura-chan, or you would have missed the food," she said, smiling warmly at her best friend. "Arigatou, Tomoyo-chan. Gomen for keeping all of you waiting," "Don't worry about it, Sakura-chan," Dalong said, "Yamazaki-kun here was entertaining us with one of his stories. That is, until Mihara-san shut him up," indiacating that poor Takashi had been beat up again by Chiharu. "Now that I'm his girlfriend, it gives me all the more reason to stop him from lying!", Chiharu retorted, still shaking Takashi by his neck. Everyone else just sweatdrops. 

The cook came out to tell Tomoyo that 'luncheon' was ready. As the maids brought out the food, everyones' mouth began to water. "Steak on a hot-plate served in a mild black pepper sauce with a side of fresh salad tossed with a hint of light virgin olive oil," Tomoyo proudly annouced. Sakura let out a squeal, "Hoishii" "Itatakimas!", they all said in unsion before chowing down on the food. After dinner, they to the main hall to relax by fire place. It was large and spacious with a fireplace. Around it were several pieces of furniture, specifically two armchairs and two couches, that had been moved closer to the fire to provide a cosy atmosphere."Tomoyo-chan, I don't remember you ever having a fireplace," Sakura asked as she warmed herself by the fire. "Okaa-sama had it installed only recently. It was Eriol-kun's suggestion." Eriol's glasses gleamed in the firelight. 

"Makes things more romantic, do you not think so?" At this all the others blushed. Eriol snickered quietly, loud enough for only Tomoyo to hear. She leaned against his side, whispering into his ear, "A very Hiragizawa type idea, ne?" before giving him a peck on the cheek. Eriol blushed slightly, but enough for Syaoran to notice. "Eriol, I never knew you to be the blushing type," he said, laughing. Sakura didn't think it was so funny and gave Syaoran a full kiss on the lips, turning him bright red. Eriol laughed out loud, "Look who is talking, Mr. Blush!". Syaoran scratched his head in embrassment as the redness began to dissappear from his face, 'Damn it, will I ever get use to Sakura kissing me?' he thought. Sakura was blushing hard herself, thinking "What in the world did I do THAT for?'. Tomoyo {Kami-sama bless her soul} had videotaped the whole thing as usual. 

Dalong and Meiling were sitting nervously beside each other on the couch. It amused the couples to watch them. "So, Meiling-chan, Li-kun, why don't you tell us about your life with Dalong?" Chiharu asked, "Yes, that would most certainly be interesting," Eriol said. Dalong stroked his chin wisely, "Where should I, or perhaps we," he eyed Syaoran and Meiling, though this caused Meiling to blush slightly and not without the notice of the others , "begin?" 

And so Dalong, Meiling and Syaoran recalled their adventures from their days in the Martial Arts Acedemy. { Prolouge fic Alert 2! } 

"And so there you have it!" Meiling beamed proudly as she finished the whole tale. "I was still only trying to learn to tie my shoe-laces when I was that age," Sakura said, a sweatdrop on her forehead as she smiled at them in a sheepish manner. Dalong just shrugged, "With the kind of teachers you get at the Acedemy, it wasn't really any problem." "My, my, aren't WE the humble one?" Meiling retorted. Now it was Dalong's turn to look sheepish, "Hey! It's a fact!" he replied in a hopeless attempt to defend himself. 'Sometimes I wonder how that girl can make me do things like this' he thought. 

Tomoyo looked up at the clock on the mantle, "Oh my. I think it's time we retired to our rooms. It's already ten o'clock it seems. Your story took longer then expected, Li-kun." "Gomen ne, Daidouji-san, but you're right. Let's get to bed." Chiharu proceded to drag Takashi away before he could start babbling again, not forgetting that his partner in crime, Eriol, was there. Suddenly, Tomoyo gasped, her hand covering her mouth, "Oh dear, sumimasen, but some of you are going to have to share rooms. I just don't have enough space," she said, the corners of her mouth turned up slightly. Eriol detected a familiar glint in her eye. 'I wonder who is spending to much time around whom?' he thought to himself. 

******************************************* 

Syaoran could have just then kicked himself in the head, 'Of course!', he thought, 'Daidouji-san has only five spare rooms!' Sakura had kindly volunteered to share rooms with Syaoran and she was presently in the bedroom's adjoining bathroom, getting ready for bed. She had left her coat on the entire time in the hall and Syaoran had wondered about this. 'Well, it didn't take long to find out,' he thought, as he replayed the incident in his mind. Sakura taking off her coat and him finding her wearing a teeny tiny and very sexy tank-top. "Do you like it?" she had said in all her wonderful innocence, modeling it for him. Syaoran had gulped down hard, trying not to say 'God, you look so HOT!,' but rather he had said, "It's...it looks fetching on you." "Arigatou, Syaoran-kun," she had smiled one of her biggest smiles yet, happy that the love of her life had liked it. 

Syaoran had been able to feel the heat in his face, not to mention in other parts of his anatomy. {like I said, hormones just kicked in} Luckily, she had gone of to the bathroom to change. Syaoran had changed out into draw-string shorts, not bothering to wear a t-shirt, seeing as how Sakura and he had gone swimming so often during the summer after he had come back. Just then, he heard the bathroom door unlock at looked at it in hopeful anticipation that Sakura had put on something more modest. 

As Sakura stepped out of the bathroom, his hopes were dashed as he felt the body heat rise once again. 'It's a good thing I'm wearing briefs,' he thought, 'at least it won't be so obvious'. Sakura was not only wearing the same tank-top, she was also wearing SHORT-SHORTS!. It went up way past mid-thigh. Heck, you could even call it swim-wear! 'May Kami-sama help me,' he thought, as Sakura walked over to her side of the bed. Suddenly, she bent down to pick something up, and she unknowing gave Syaoran a full view of her butt! Poor Syaoran had a hard time to keep from choking, much less fainting. He thanked Kami-sama that it was too dark for her to see his face 

Sakura turned around and finally noticed that Syaoran was not wearing a shirt, and she blushed. No matter how many times she'd seen him without his shirt, she still couldn't get use to it. Sure, she had seen him like that during the summer camp in 4th grade, when they had caught the Erase, but she hadn't known back then she would have fallen in love with him. Not to mention the fact that he was much more muscular now then he was back then. 

She lay down beside him, snuggling up and lying her head on his chest. Syaoran wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulders, pulling her close. She looked up to stare into his auburn eyes, as his gaze settled and met her own. He smiled down on his beloved Cherry Blossom, her face so angelic. He whispered into her ear, "Aishiteru," sending tingles of pleasure down her spine. Thier faces inched closer and closer to each other. Syaoran could feel her breath against his lips........ 

[Knock Knock] came the sound at the door. Syaoran felt like smashing his head against the wall. Sakura got up to get the door, but Syaoran held her hand. Sakura looked at him, "Nani?" "Erm...Sakura, I don't think you should be answering the door in those clothes", he reminded her. Sakura looked down at her clothes and blushed. "Heh, heh...I guess your right." As she went to the bathroom to get a robe, Syaoran proceeded to see just who had disturbed them. 

~~~~~~~~~~(TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~ 

I hope you all like it. This is one of my two-part chapters, since the story would take to long to write and I have to submit in chapter at least once a week, a deadline which I've set for myself. Now, a short Japanese langauge lesson: 

Hai, Iie: The literal tranlastion is Yes and No respectively. When used with positive questions, the uasage is the same as in English. It is reversed when used with negative questions. 

Yokata: I think it means "That's a relief" from what I've seen on CCS. 

Dajoubu ka?: "Are you alright?" The ka can be added to the back of most Japanese phrases to turn it into a question. 

Gomen ne: Informal version of "Gomenasai". 

Hioishii: literal translation would be "Delicious!" 

Itatakimas: Usually said before any meal is eaten. Probably means "Let's eat!" 

All the other Japanese words I put in should be common enough for you to know. Next chapter, Tomoyo and Eriol have a plan to help give Dalong and Meiling's relationship a little push forward, but they are going to need Sakura's help. Find out what their devious plan is in the next chapter of Cardcaptor Sakura: A New Adventure! 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	5. The 3Rs Part 2

Untitled 

Cardcaptor Sakura: A New Adventure 

Chapter 5: The 3Rs, part 2. 

Konnichi wa, mina-san! Just so you know, I'll try to get out each chapter before each Saturday. This is so that I can have two days rest before starting the next chapter. A small side-note: just like in the Anime, they'll be chapters of them in their daily lives. An example would be this very chapter. Please do read and review! Also, I'll be bringing in monsters from the table-top game "MageKnight". Usual disclaimer applies 

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is a copyright of CLAMP. I do not any of the characters in the story except those of my own creation. MageKnight and MageKnight figure names are copyrighted trademarks of WizKids Games. 

"these" means speech. 

'these' mean thought 

[these] mean sounds 

{these} mean author's note 

*****these***** means elasped time 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

{This takes place before the knock on the door of S+S bedroom} 

Eriol smiled slightly as he surveyed the room. He was actually in the bedroom of Tomoyo Daidouji, the love of his life. After Tomoyo had let the group know that there wasn't enough rooms to go around, Sakura had volunteered to share a room with Syaoran. Tomoyo had whispered into his ears, "You're staying with me tonight, koibito," Eriol had blushed and when he had turned to look at her, she was not only blushing, but acting coy as well. 

'Now I know she has been spending too much time with me,' he had thought as he had followed her to her room. He had already changed out of his evening wear into something more suitable for sleeping. He was now wearing shorts and a plain, white T-shirt. He wondered what Tomoyo was doing in the bathroom. He didn't have to wonder long. "Uh-oh, I think I am in deep trouble," he said out loud as Tomoyo stepped out of the batroom wearing nothing but an over-sized, button-down shirt and her underwear. 

"And what do you mean by that, Eriol-kun?" she asked, her voice soft and surprisingly seductive. Eriol felt a shiver down his spine as she walked towards the bed, walking in the most suggestive manner. This was a side of Tomoyo Eriol had never seen before. 'What scares me is the fact that I like this side of her,'he thought as he let his eyes wonder over her body. She wasn't very well endowed, bring only thirteen, but what she did have was enough for Eriol to make his nether-regions uncomfortable in their confinement in his underwear {phew! that's a lot of words to put in a sentence!}. Not forgetting the fact that Tomoyo's legs were just barely covered. 

Eriol swallowed hard as Tomoyo sat down on the bed beside him. He quickly regained his composure, earning him a raised eyebrow from Tomoyo. "Trying to stay cool?" "Ano..." Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "No need to explain yourself to me, Eriol-kun. I know that it's just the way you are." Eriol let out a sigh of relief and proceded to use the I'm-so-evil look on Tomoyo. She could feel a wave of pleasure cascade over her, the look saying "I know what you want. I just have to get you to admit it". 

Without warning, Tomoyo decided to take the initiative, pushing a very surprised Eriol back onto the bed, and laying down on top of him. Mock shock showed on Eriol's face, "Whatever happened to my sweet, innocent Tomoyo-chan?" he said, pinning the 'chan' nick on her, something he used only when they were alone. Tomoyo whispered seductively into his ear, "She left when you came along," sending shivers along Eriol's spine. He could feel her legs rubbing along his own, causing his body heat to rise. She leaned closer; he could feel her breath on his face. 

Just as they were about to kiss...Tomoyo got up on her knees and gasped. "Oh no! I almost forgot! Eriol, get up quickly" she said, putting on a robe. Eriol got up, groaning. "What is this about?" "This about helping a couple of friends together, or do you not want that?" Eriol sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist, "There you go again, Tomoyo-chan, putting others before yourself," Tomoyo just grinned, tapping his nose, "You'll get you fair share of loving after I'm done with this little 'project'" Eriol shook his head, knowing full well he could never resist the charms of his koishii. 

*************************************************** 

Syaoran opened the door to see Tomoyo and Eriol standing at the door. He glared at Eriol before turning his attention to Tomoyo. "What is it, Daidouji-san?" "I have to speak to Sakura-chan." Syaoran sighed, thinking 'The quicker we get this over with, the better.' "Alright, come in." Eriol and Tomoyo entered the room, taking the seats near the vanity. Sakura came out of the bathroom, wearing a pink bathrobe. "Tomoyo-chan! What are you doing here?" "I have a favour to ask you, Sakura-chan, and it's a big one" 

Sakura replied cheerfully, "Don't worry, Tomoyo-chan. Anything for my ichiban friend." Tomoyo smiled, getting a slightly Hiragizawa-type look, causing the other three to get uncomfortable. "Here's the plan" she said, as she told them of her plans to help push Dalong and Meiling's relationship one more step up the ladder. 

*************************************************** 

"Nani!? You want me to do WHAT!?" Sakura exclaimed as Tomoyo finished. "You have to put Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki-kun to sleep. Then give Meiling-chan a horrible nightmare. The rest is up to Dalong." "Hooeee...I don't think I could do that to Meiling-chan..." Sakura said, nervously fiddling with the Key. Syaoran pondered upon this, his hand rubbing his chin. He snapped his fingers as he came to a realization, "So that's why you put Dalong and Meiling in adjoining rooms. Daidoji-san, I officially declare that you've been spending to much time with Hiragizawa" 

"I second that." They turned to see Eriol raising his hand. This earned him raised eyebrows from the three of them. "Nani!? It IS a fact, you know?" "Okay Sakura-chan, time for you to do your magic!" Tomoyo said,winking at her. Sakura just sighed and took out the Key, chanting the incantation that would transform it into the wand. 

"O Key which holds the power of the stars, show thy true form to me. I, Sakura, your mistress, order you under our contract. Release!" 

Grabing the wand, she twirled it around doing her pose. "Sakura, you son't need to do that you know," Syaoran said. Sakura just sweatdropped, scratching the back of her head, "Erhehe...force of habit" "Cut!" "Hoe?" Sakura turned towards the sound, only to see Tomoyo video-taping her. "To-tomoyo-chan" Tomoyo just flashed her I'm-so-cute smile, stating, "Like you said, Sakura-chan. Force of habit" 

Sakura sweatdropped, then took out the Dream. "Dream, give Meiling-chan her worst nightmare. Dream!" Bringing down the wand, she released the Dream, who swiftly made it's way to Meiling's room. "Now all we have to do is wait," Tomoyo said matter-of-factly. 

**************(Meiling's Room)************** 

'What? Where am I?' she thought, looking around. She was in the middle of the school field in the midst of what appeared to be a raging battle between her friends and Ashura's forces. 'What am I doing here? Aren't I suppose to be in Tomoyo's house?' She looked around for the grey haired videographer. Sure enough, the blue-eyed girl was fliming the battle a safe distance away. 

Sakura was battle what looked like a large creature made purely from bone. Even it's sickle-like weapon was made of bone. The armour pads on its shoulders were a dark black, with sharp spikes sticking out. But even then there was no mistaking it for anything else but bone. It's sharp canines and eyeless sockets gave it a fearsome look as it brought down it's sickle hard on Sakura, who was just barely able to dodge it. 

Looking around, she saw Syaoran fighting a monster who seemed like the Grim Reaper himself. A cold blue light shone from it's eyes, or where the eyes should have been, for the creature was a skeleton dressed in a hooded cloak. It swung and swung it's large sickle with incredible ease, but Syaoran was dodging it all the while. Meiling wanted to run her friends aid, but she found she couldn't move! 

Before she could look for the others, an evil laughter rang out. She turned her head to see Ashura pointing his wand at her. "Muuhahahaha. Your friends should thank me for this, getting rid of the weak link. You will be the first to die, you who has no magic. Black Flame!" A fireball erupted from his wand, one made of dark energies. She closed her eyes and braced herself for what was to come. "No! Meiling!" She opened her eyes just in time to see Dalong throw himself in front of her and head on into the fireball. "DALONG!!! NOOOOO!!!!" 

She woke up and shot up straight, screaming at the top of her lungs, cold sweat dripping across her forehead. The connecting door to the next room slammed open, and Dalong ran towards the bed and held her in his arms, stroking her long, raven hair. "Shssh. I'm here now. There's nothing to worry about", he cooed to her, like she was a small child. She buried her face in his chest and cried her terracotta eyes out. 

"I..I saw you get killed, Dalong-kun," she burst out between sobs. Dalong held her thightly, "Shush now. This dragon isn't going any where. At least, not without you" She looked up, surprise showing in her watery eyes. Dalong smiled down at her. "I guess now's a good time as any to tell you," he said, his natural bravery shining true. The fact that this confession could change their lives forever had little effect on him. "When we were four and just started training at the Acedemy, you and Syaoran were the first two people I made friends with. I didn't really notice you at first, seeing you as the third wheel." 

Dalong paused for a breath, looking to see what her reaction was. She was listening intently now, and had stopped crying. He held her face in his hands, causing her to blush, and rubbed away the tear stains. Then he continued as Meiling layed her head against his chest. 

"As time went by though, I grew to like you more and more through our adventures. And truth be told, I had always thought that you were the cutest girl in our class. By the end of our first year together, I fell in love with you. But I didn't tell you back then because I knew how much you loved Syaoran, even though I knew he didn't love you back in the same way. We were the best, taking two years to complete a three-year course." 

"After saying goodbye to the two of you, I decided to fade away for a while, moving to Singapore. I learnt a lot there. Muay Thai boxing, Wushu, Tea-kwon-do, even a variation of Ninjitsu. I even learnt to use herbs and healing potions from the local witch-doctors and senseis. But no matter what I did, I never could get you off my mind. I always carried that picture we took on graduation day." Taking out his wallet and flipping it open, she saw the picture thay had taken that day so long ago. 

The picture was off them in their fighting 'gi', a traditional Chinese pant-suit, the boys shirts with their buttons down the centre and the girls a little off to the right. The buttons are covered and the collar hooked together by a button and string {for pictures, refer to Ep43: "Sakura's Farewell to Meiling}. Meiling was in the middle and she had her arms hanging around Dalong's and Syaoran's necks. Dalong had his arms folded across his chest and his body tilted to the side while Syaoran was being choked to death by Meiling's grip. 

She looked up and him and saw something she had never noticed in those brown eyes before, and it was something she had hoped would be there. It was love, pure, untainted love. "Aishiteru, Meiling." Meiling's eyes started to water again as she buried her face in his chest again. "Kami-sama, I'm such a fool. I should have known back then that you loved me, what with all the gifts from you and the clues my friends gave me, but I was to smitten with Syaoran to realise it." She looked again into his loving eyes. "Aishiteru, Dalong". 

They looked into each other's eyes, terra-cotta meeting dark brown. Dalong made the first move, pulling her close and lowering his head. Finally, their lips met as Meiling wrapped her arms around his neck. A kiss, the mere brushing of skin against skin, but such a wonderful, special experience when shared with the one you love the most. 

****************************************** 

Tomoyo just had to scream! She just had to! But noooo! Sakura had to sick the Silent on her so they wouldn't be detected. 'Big deal! They are going to owe me one after this!' she thought, as she videotaped the brand new couples first kiss. She then felt herself being dragged away by Eriol, who had her by the arm. She looked at him with pleading, puppy-dog eyes, but he shook his head sternlt. "Not this time, Tomoyo-san," he whispered, "It's time we gave the new couple sometime alone." 

Tomoyo pouted, but knew it wouldn't be of any use. When Eriol makes up his mind once and for all, you couldn't budge him with a nuclear warhead. So poor Tomoyo was dragged away to her room, denied yet another blackmail tape. Syaoran and Sakura watched the pranksters as they head towards their room. "I call back Silent after she goes back into her room" Sakura said. Syaoran's eyes twinkled mischievously. "I think it's time we went back to our room, Sakura." "Hai," she said, smiling. 

****************************************** 

The next morning everyone was treated to a gastronomic delight. A tradiational American breakfast with the works. Other then the usual sausages, bacon and eggs, there was also pancakes with honey, french toast, sugared biscuits, a sweet sponge cake and, in keeping with the Japanese healty lifestyle, a serving of salad served in a light vinergrette. There was free flow of milk for all. {their thirteen, what did you expect?} 

"Itatakimas!" rang the cry as they began to eat. Among the eight of them, Syaoran, Sakura, Dalong and Meiling where eating like they hadn't eaten in days, chomping down on the food like Yukito himself. Chiharu cocked an eyebrow, "What did you guys do last night?" she said. Syaoran choked on his food, Sakura turned red, Meiling's eyes grew wide and Dalong...well, Dalong was grinning. Grinning confidently I might add. "Nothing special, Mihara-san," he said, his face a little more serious, "Let's just say all of us a still virgins. Ne, mina-san?", he looked specifically at the three seated beside him. 

Sakura blushed even harder while Meiling's eyes grew even wider! 'What is he doing!' she thought, 'He's going to give us away to soon!' Just as she was thinking this, Dalong wraped his arms around her shoulder, tapping his glass with a spoon. "Mina-san, I have an announcement to make," he said in a lound and clear voice, "Meiling and I are finally a couple" Chiharu and Takashi gasped, Eriol smiled slightly, Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling's mouths dropped to the floor in shock at what Dalong had just done, and Syaoran was just....grinning and shaking his head. 'Same old Dalong. He'll never change', he thought as he looked upon the shocked faces of his friends. {Well, most of them anyway} 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yo, mina-san! Instead of writing a third part, I decided to continue the story. Ariagtou to Umi-chan for that great comment on MediaMiner.org. It really did inspire me to write. 

A small side note: The series was origianlly called 'A New Adventure' but I renamed it to the current title because it sounds better and gives me more room to be creative. 

The next chapter is called 'Dreams' and focuses on the nightmare Meiling had when Sakura released the Dream. We all know that the Dream sometimes gives prophetic dreams, but is Meiling's dream prophetic? 

Find out in the next chapter off Cardcaptor Sakura: The New Adventures! Until then, keep your light shining bright. Ja-ne! 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	6. Dreams and Secrets

Cardcaptor Sakura: The New Adventures  
  
Chapter 6: Dreams and Secrets Hi guys! I'm finally done with chapter 6! I'd really like to thank Umi-chan for her nice long review. It really went a long way to inspire me to continue writing this series. Now, if only more then one of you would write a review longer then just several words.....  
  
Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is a copyright of CLAMP. I do not any of the characters in the story except those of my own creation. MageKnight and MageKnight figure names are copyrighted trademarks of WizKids Games.  
  
"these" means speech.  
  
'these' mean thought  
  
[these] mean sounds  
  
{these} mean author's note  
  
*****these***** means elasped time or change of location  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meiling stared blankly at her lunch, a typical Chinese meal of rice and a few choice selections of dim sum and stir-fried vegetables. It had been a couple of days since the incident where Dalong had announced that they were a couple. They were now sitting under the shade of some trees, the same grove that Dalong had emerged from when Sakura had first met the giant. She and Dalong where sitting with the rest of their friends, including the single girls of the group, Rika and Naoko. Meling had sinced decided to change hairstyles, though she still wore them in buns sometimes.  
  
This day she had gone for a simple look, letting her hair loose like how Tomoyo usually wore her hair, letting it flow in the wind gracefully. Her hair, let down as it was, was only slightly longer then Tomoyo's. Dalong looked at her in all deep concentration, wanting to burn the image into his mind. At the same time he had was worried as to why she wasn't eating, and it clearly showed on her face. Meiling caught him looking at her and smiled at him, reassuring him that nothing was the matter.  
  
She was still kinda dazed at what had happened. 'I'd forgotten how .......truthful Dalong can be,' she thought, as she was at a loss of words to describe the kind of bravado that Dalong had, 'It could get him kil...'  
  
The dream came rushing back to her, the dark, sinister laugh. The black fireball headed towards her and Dalong jumping in front of her to save her life. She lowered her head over her bento box, putting her hands on her head. 'No..not again!' she mentally screamed. Dalong noticed this and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close in a comforting manner. "The dream again?," he whispered.  
  
She nodded. He sighed. This wasn't the first time. During the past two days Meiling had been having flash backs of the dream, mainly the part where Dalong appeared to die. "I think it's time we talked to our mystical friends," he said quietly, referring to the children of Clow and Clow's reincarnation. Meiling nodded in silent agreement. She didn't know how much longer she could bare the pain of seeing the one she loved most dying over and over again.  
  
Sakura looked at the new couple, a worried frown knitting her face. Syaoran too, was worried. 'What could be going on that could cause Meiling so much pain?,' he thought, as he had recalled that for the past two nights she had not slept well due to some reoccuring nightmare. Faint dark rings could be seen around her eyes, and the eyes her self were redder then usual. He had a faint idea what is was, hearing Dalong's name when ever she cried out. He had told Sakura, and she had firmly said, "I'm worried about them, but when their ready, they'll come to us."  
  
Syaoran agreed with her. Whatever was happening was between Dalong and Meiling. It would not have been right to intrude in their private lives. Sakura looked over at Tomoyo and Eriol. She could see that Tomoyo was visibly worried about their good friend, while Eriol didn't seem worried one bit, or was he putting that worry behind a mask, the way he had hid his true nature when he had been testing Sakura? Sakura shook her head. 'You never could tell with Eriol-kun', she thought.  
  
*********************************************  
  
It was after school, and the S-team had gathered around Penguin Park. It was a Friday, so Sakura and Tomoyo had had to go to their after-school activities. The sun was setting and most of the children had gone home, leaving the park relatively deserted. The settled in a clearing among some trees, out of ear shot of any passerby. Meiling retold her story of the dream that night, and the flashbacks she'd been having. Tomoyo, Syaoran and Sakura sweatdropped, realising they'd have to tell Meiling what really happened that night. Eriol, cool as a cucumber, just smiled the during the whole story.  
  
"Ano...Meiling-chan..." she began sheepishly, afraid of the reaction she might get from the fiery-tempered Meiling. "We kind of have something to do with your dream," and she recounted how they had used the Dream card and a carefully planned arrangement of rooms to get Dalong and Meiling together. Meiling's face started to turn red. "You did WHAT!?," she screamed at Sakura, taking one slow step at a time.  
  
Sakura started to back away. "Now Meiling-chan, you should be thanking us. You wouldn't be where you were right now if it weren't for us," she said, trying to defend herself. Meiling was almost upon her now. Sakura could see her breath as the water vapour condensed in the cold air. "Thank you!?," she yelled, throwing up her hands into the air, "You're the cause of my torment for the past few days! Do you know what it's like to see the one you love most die over and over again!? No! Of course you don't, because you've never had the Dream give you a nightmare!" She felt angry at Sakura for having done such a thing, but seeing her scared face, a face she had only seen when she had first come to Tomeda, it just didn't seem to help being angry at her.  
  
So Meiling, the head-strong member of the team, sank to her knees, covered her eyes, and wept. Dalong came over to comfort her, wrapping his arms around her. "Hush, don't cry my little angel," he said softly, rockling her in his arms. "Go...gomenasai, Sakura-chan," she sobbed out, "I was just... just so angry." Sakura got up and lifted Meiling to her feet and hugged one of the dearest friends she had ever had. "I'm the one who should be sorry, Meiling." Dalong got to his feet. "Now that we're all tomodachis again, how about we solve Meiling's problem?"  
  
Sakura released Meiling from her embrace, and they sat down in the circle again. Syaoran looked at Eriol, an eyebrow raised. Eriol sighed. "Just because I have all the memorys of Clow Read does not mean that I know everything," They all 'hmm'ed and 'hahh'ed for the next half an hour, pondering on how to solve Meiling's problem. Then, Syaoran snapped his fingers. "I got it!" Five pairs off eyes looked at Syaoran expectantly. "Remember that time we first caught the Dream?" Those who had remembered the capture nodded "Keroberos said that the Dream sometimes gives prophetic dreams," his voice turned grave, "Which might mean that Dalong is going to....."  
  
His trailed off, not wanting to complete the sentence. But all present knew what he would have said anyway. The brightness in Meling's terracotta eyes which had returned so recently dissappeared as what Syaoran had said sank in. Tears once again welled up into her eyes, and she buried her face in Dalong's chest, wrapping her arms around him in such a manner that in seemed she would never let him go. "NO! It can't be true! Why, Kami-sama, why!?," she cried out, her voice cracking.  
  
Dalong tried to comfort her, stroking her long, dark hair as she cried into his shirt. "I won't die, Meiling. No matter what, I always be here." She looked up at his face. "Promise?," she said, putting out her pinky. Dalong laughed softly, 'Afterall these years, she still uses the pinky-promise,' "I promise," he said as he wrapped his own pinky around hers. Then, Meiling slowly brought her head up and her lips touched Dalong and for a moment, it was just the two of them.  
  
That is, until Tomoyo brought them back to reality. "KAWAII!!!" she almost screamed, holding the camera near their faces. Meiling nearly jumped away from Dalong. Sakura giggled uncontrollably whilst Syaoran and Eriol had huge grins on their faces. "You...you should have seen your faces..HaHaHaHa," was all Sakura managed to say before bursting out in full blown laughter. Meiling was trying hard not to laugh, but gave up in the end. After their bout of laughter, they setteled down again.  
  
"Meiling-san, did you ever actually see Dalong-san die?" Eriol asked. "No. The dream usually ended when the fireball hit him." "Hmm...it might mean something," he glanced sideways at Dalong and noticed he was getting kind of fidgety, as though he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. To Eriol's keen eye and high intelluct, it was obvious Dalong was hiding something. But their was too little evidence to deduce what he was hiding.  
  
Syaoran looked at his watch. "I think we had better go back. It's nearly six o'clock and I don't think we'd want anybody to worry about us." "Souda! Otaa-san will be worried. Syaoran-kun, help me up." Syaoran got up and help Sakura to her feet. Eriol and Dalong, ever the gentlemen, did the same with Tomoyo and Meiling. "Let's talk about it tommorrow at Syaoran-kun's house. I'm sure Wei-san wouldn't mind. Besides, he already knows about the Sakura Cards, so it's safer if we talked there." "But..." Sakura just smiled at him, doing her thing [which is to make him melt ^_^], and all he could do was nod his head.  
  
As they walked towards along the lake, Eriol suddenly noticed something. "You know," he said, addressing the others, "Ashura has been very quiet lately since that first time he attacked us." Syaoran pondered on this new piece of news. "You're right, Hiragizawa-kun. Which means that he could attack us at anytime now. I mean, it's nearly been a week. We had better be on our toes if we don't want Ashura to catch us by surprise."  
  
"Sakura, I'll walk you home," Syaoran volunteered as they were about to part ways. "Arigatou, Syaoran-kun. Always my knight in shining armour, ne?" Syaoran blushed as the others laughed at him. Dalong offered to walk Meiling home and Eriol would, of course, walk Tomoyo home. Dalong laughed inwardly about the 'knight in shining armour' comment that Sakura had made. 'If only they knew,' he thought, a grin plastered on his face.  
  
Meiling noticed this and was a little puzzled. "Nani? What's so funny?" Dalong sweatdropped. "Nandemo nai mon. Nothing's the matter." Suddenly, a thick fog rolled in from the lake, limiting visibility to only a few feet. An evil laugh echoed through the fog, and three fimilar figures emerged from it's depths. Eriol narrowed his eyes, his muscles tense. He whispered a name, "Ashura".  
  
His eyes clearly shone true the darkness. In another time, long ago, those eyes would have been another color, but now they only reflected the dark magic their master held within himself. "So, all the Children of Clow are here." He looked at Dalong and Meiling, who were standing battle ready in their fighting stances. Eclipse growled at them. "I smell Clow's blood on them, master, but I can sense no magic." Dark Moon tap his fingers. "All the same, they'll make for good practice."  
  
Dalong growled at them. "We won't be as easy a prey as you think." Dark Moon just smiled at him, licking his lips. "And you'll make for a tasty treat," he said, baring his long, vampire-like canines. This time it was Meiling's turn to growl. Syaoran looked at the both of them. "Dalong, get Meiling out of here." Dalong glanced at Syaoran with a raised eyebrow, but the Syaoran's stern look remained unchanged and he shrugged in defeat.  
  
Dalong grabbed a protesting Meiling as they beat a hasty retreat from the battle field, giving Ashura no time to cast a binding spell. He got Meiling as far away from the park as he could, sitting her down in front of the Twin Bells store. Meiling crossed her arms in front of her and glared at Dalong, causing him to back off. "Come on Meiling, we wouldn't have stood a chance against Ashura and his minions." She shot up from her sitting postion and got as close as she could to Dalong's face.  
  
"So what!?" she literally screamed, "I could have helped them!" This got the attention of everyone in the store. Dalong sweatdropped and pulled Meiling to a place where there were less people. "Meiling, I need to go back there." Meiling glared at him, "You're not suppose to be there in the first place!" Dalong held her shoulders and, looking down, just shook his head. "I knew it would come to this." He stood up and took out something from his shirt.  
  
It was a white crystalline gem. It was shaped liked a diamond, except both ends were pointed. A special cap griped one point of the gem and a simple chain was strung through the loop on the cap. Inside she saw another gem which was spherical and green in color. It was about as big as the head on Sakura's key. As Dalong then started an incantation, a near-blinding white light enveloped his body  
  
"Tenshi Metura. The Man who wears the Armour of God. I summon thee. Lend me thy powers to protect the innocent and banish the darkness from this world. Release!" White energy swirled from the gem and engulfed Dalong. Meiling gasped as she witnessed what was happening right before her eyes. As the white energy subsided, where was once a boy now was a man standing in pure white armour.  
  
"Now you know, Meiling". The voice was Dalong's, yet it was not. There was another voice there as well, deeper, more aged. "I am the Metal Angel reborn".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haha! Never expected did you? Probably because I gave as few hints as possible! We'll see how long it will take our other friends to clue in. And BTW, Dalong really doesn't have any powers. All his powers are derived from the indestructible Heaven's Gem, as I have named it. Next chapter will be another 2 weeks as I need to work, study and have an overall life. Till the next chapter, Long Live Card Captor Sakura! 


	7. Fight!

Card Captor Sakura: The New Adventures  
  
Chapter 7: Fight! Sorry it took so long to write chapter seven. I haven't had a lot of reviews, so it's probably because of that. Hope you review this. I've put a lot of work into the action sequences. Last time, we left off where Dalong revealed his true identity to Meiling. Let's see how Meiling takes it. Also, Ashura was just about to attack our three magick using heroes.  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura is a copyright of CLAMP. I do not any of the characters in the story except those of my own creation. Mage Knight and Mage Knight figure names are copyrighted trademarks of WizKids Games.  
  
"these" means speech.  
  
'these' mean thought  
  
[these] mean sounds  
  
{these} mean author's note  
  
*****these***** means elapsed time or change of location  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meiling stared wide-eyed at the form before. What had once been the lovable lug of a guy, Dalong, was now the legendary warrior Tenshi Metura. They stayed like that for a while, Dalong not sure of what Meiling's reaction. "Yatta!" Meiling literally screamed as she jumped on him. "I never thought my boyfriend would be such a great hero!" Dalong mentally sweat dropped. This was the last reaction he had expected from her!  
  
Meling slowly let her grip go. "Go. Help our friends." she said. Dalong/Tenshi nodded and spread his great metallic wings. With one swish of his wings he was off the ground and headed towards the playground. Meiling wiped away the tears that had welled up in her eyes and ran in the direction that Tenshi had flown towards.  
  
***************************  
  
Tenshi flew overhead and surveyed the area. The battle had begun quickly. Ashura had gotten smart and was using Skeletons this time. {You see, though they are weak, the Skeletons are also the only undead minion able to withstand the holy light that Tenshi can use. Their also a lot easier to summon then Zombies} Syaoran and Sakura were fightling hand-to-hand against the Skeletons, Syaoran with his own ablitys and Sakura with the help of the Fight card. Eriol was content to stand back and act as the ranged striker, blasting as many as he could with his fireballs.  
  
"Too bad the Guardian Beasts aren't around," Dalong thought. "No matter," Tenshi's consience replied telepathically, "We should be able to handle this." Dalong raised an eyebrow mentally, "Should?" "Let's just help them." Without further warning, Tenshi took control and dived towards the chaos. Ashura spotted him as he headed towards the Childern of Clow. "Damn it! He'll ruin everything." He turned to Dark Moon and Eclispe, who had been surveying the fight. "Dark Guardians, heed thy master. Stop Metura from reaching the Children."  
  
"Yes Master!" They said in unison and flew off to intercept the Angel. Ashura's eyes gleamed as his minons went to do what they had been created for. He turned his attention towards the Children again and started to cast a spell.....  
  
*****************  
  
As Tenshi flew on, he immediately sensed two presences headed towards him. He was only just able to dodge Dark Moon's claws as they slashed at him. He floated to the same level as Dark Moon just as Eclispe came. He was surrounded, to state the obvious. He narrowed his eyes through his visor. "Ah...The Dark Guardians the prophecy spoke about." Dark Moon smiled evily. "I see that it is true what they say. That only the Angel and his enemies will know the prophecy." Dark Moon shifted into a battle stance and brought out his weapon, an energy scythe. The blade seemed to eat the very essence of the air around it, reflecting the dark magicks that had been used to create the weapon.  
  
"So, you wanna play dirty, huh?" The Dalong side of Tenshi said. Positioning his hands in prayer, he summoned forth his own weapon. "Power divine, return to me what was once lost, the sword that saved so many a life from darkness." He held out his hand, as though to receive something "To me, my blade!" The ground rumbled and opened. From this abyss emerged a shining light. It hovered around as the abyss closed and then flew into Tenshi's hand. He grasped it and it transformed into a broad sword which seemed to have been crafted from the finest crystal. The handle had an angel on it, the wings spreading out into the hand guards.  
  
Eclispe and Dark Moon tensed. Tenshi could see this. He was not holding any ordinary sword, but one that had been long ago been created by celestial beings for the sole purpose of destroying evil. It was the Crystal Blade, Evangelion. In shone out brightly, as though it had it's own source of light, a direct opposite to Dark Moon's weapon, which seemed to be darker then night itself. Tenshi brought the blade up to cover-half his face."Hello again, old friend. It's been too long," he said quietly to the sword. He brought it down, and gestured towards his enemies. "Let's dance."  
  
*********************  
  
The rumbling that had shook the ground a while ago suddenly stopped. Sakura looked up and saw a bright light head towards.....Tenshi Metura! The Metal Angel had once again showed up to assist them. She had no time to think about that for long as another Skeleton brought it's blade down upon her. She swiftly dodged the blow and kicked at the Skeleton's leg, making it fall into the pile of bones it once was. She and Syaoran had been fighting the melee battle while Eriol was acting as the artillery piece, making sure there weren't too many Skeletons that Sakura and Syaoran could handle. It had been working so far, until they all sensed a gathering of dark magicks from Ashura.  
  
Bones of the fallen skeletons were swept up in a wind of magick. Ashura began to chant; "Powers of darkness, so great and evil. Bring forth thy champion to vanquish my foes!" Slowly the bones began to reform but instead of many skeletons, they became one creature. "I was afraid of this. Ashura has summoned the Bone Golem." Sakura and Syaoran finished off the last remnants of the Skeletons and turned to face this new threat.  
  
The Bone Golem was a huge, monstrous construct of bones well over 12 feet tall. It's face resembled Death itself, large fangs curling upwards from its lower jaw. Empty eye sockets looked upon the Children of Clow. A thick, spiny back and spiked shoulder guards protected it from being attacked from behind and above. In one hand it held a wicked looking sycthe which was also made from bone. The metal blade, though chipped and worn, looked as though it could slice a man in half as easily as a hot knife slices butter.  
  
Sakura "Hoeeee"ed in her typical style. "How are we suppose to fight that?" Syaoran quickly went through the list of Cards they could use. "Sakura, use the Big on me. It will even out the odds." Sakura nodded. Taking out the Big, she began to chant the command. "Oh Big, make Syaoran as big as the creature before me. Big!" The magical energies of the Big released and surrounded Syaoran. He grew as large as the Bone Golem.  
  
The now super-sized Syaoran readied himself for the coming fight. The Bone Golem came at him, its feet thundering upon the ground. Syaoran easily flipped over the ponderous Bone Golem as it charged at him. Syaoran swung his sword hard, but the Bone Golem's tough hide absorbed the attack. With surprising agility, the monster swung its fist around, hitting Syaoran square on the jaw and knocking him to the ground. The Bone Golem brought its scythe down upon Syaoran who swiftly rolled out of the way.  
  
Syaoran swung his sword low, aiming for the monster's legs but again the golem dodged the attack, jumping over the attack and brining down its weapon on Syaoran once again. Syaoran met the attack head on, blocking the blow with his sword. However, the Bone Golem's supernatural strength was becoming too much for Syaoran, a boy of age thirteen. Sakura, upon seeing this, took the intiative. "Power, lend thy strength to my love. Power!"  
  
Power's magical energies released and swirled around Syaoran. Feeling renewed strength and vigour, Syaoran quickly gained the upper hand, countering a blow which sent the Bone Golem's deadly scythe flying into the lake, causing a huge splash. Eriol quickly shouted, "The head! It's the source of it's power!" Syaoran understood. With one deft slash, Syaoran severed the Bone Golem's head. The once mighty Golem began to break apart. Sakura recalled the Power and the Big, Syaoran shrinking to his normal size.  
  
Meanwhile, Tenshi Metura was giving as much as he got from Dark Moon and Eclispe. "Dark Fire!" Eclispe sent a burst of black flames towards the Armored Angel. Tenshi charged headlong into the flame, trusting his celestial armor to stave off the attack. He surprised Eclispe by coming out from the tail-end of the attack and knocking him senseless, sending him spiraling towards the ground. Dark Moon quickly charged Tenshi, scythe ready to slice Tenshi. Tenshi swung around with godly-speed and parried the blow. Dark Moon flew back, distancing himself from Tenshi. Raising his hand, Dark Moon created a dark ball of energy. Without any warining, shards of the dark energy hurled towards Tenshi.  
  
Knowing instinctively that his armor could not withstand the dark energy, Tenshi swiftly dodged the attack and retaliated with his own attack. Flapping his wings hard, he sent out a wave of razor-sharp metal feathers towards Dark Moon. Dark Moon flew low to avoid the "Razor Wind" attack. Tenshi followed the attack in, swinging Evangelion at Dark Moon who avoided the attack with unnatural speed, countering with an attack from his own dark scythe. Tenshi parried the blow yet again, this time giving no quarter to Dark Moon and slashed one of his wings off, causing Dark Moon to scream in pain and hurtle towards the ground. It was then he spotted Meiling heading towards the battle.  
  
Tenshi quickly dove down into the cover of the bushes, wanting to stop Meiling but not as he was. Little did he know that he was being watched by Eclipse as he quickly recalled his armor and spirit back into the Heaven's Gem, leaving only the ordinary boy, Dalong, behind. Eclispe grinned evilly as he made his way towards his master.  
  
***********************  
  
"Give up, Anbaa. You cann't hope to defeat us." Eriol cried out. Anbaa just laughed. "The battle is hardly over." As he said this, the bones of the fallen skeletons began to form into a dozen Bone Golems, smaller then the original but fearsome nonetheless. Sakura "Hoooeee"ed again, seeing that many Bone Golems. They were out numbered 4 to one and the odds were stacked against them. Looking up into the night sky, she hoped that she would see Tenshi Metura diving down to assist them, but the sky was empty except for the stars. "Has Tenshi abandoned us?", she thought, but quickly dismissed the idea.  
  
Just then she heard the sound of running and heavy breathing. She turned around to see Meiling enter the battle, with Dalong dogging her steps. "Meiling! Dalong! What on earth are you doing here? Get out before you get hurt!" Meiling just grinned and smiled while Dalong was visibly worried. "I can't let you have all the fun, now can I?" Unbeknownst to them, Eclipse had crept up to his master and had told him who Tenshi's host was.  
  
Anbaa laughed , loud enough to get the attention of the entire group. He pointed his staff at Meiling at let loose a barrage of fireballs, knowing that Dalong would try and save her. Most of the fireballs off target, but one was right on mark. Meiling saw this and stood in place, frozen by fear. "This is just like my dream!" she thought. Just then, her vision came to fruitation as Dalong jumped in front of her to take the blast. "NOOO!!!" she screamed as she saw Dalong enveloped by the blast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, okay...I know. I just love using cliffhangers! Anyway, no hints for next chapter, but I might get it done in about 2 to 4 weeks depending on how much free time I have. Please review! 


End file.
